


Life Between Death - Fimfiction

by Gallop_Free



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallop_Free/pseuds/Gallop_Free
Summary: I don't know if this will come out right, but we'll see. I'm a hopeful person when I need to be.





	Life Between Death - Fimfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will come out right, but we'll see. I'm a hopeful person when I need to be.

 

Life Between Death - Fimfiction

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

if ( window.localStorage.getItem("font_size") ) {  
var size = window.localStorage.getItem("font_size");  
if ( size != "16" )  
document.documentElement.style.fontSize = size + "px";  
}

if ( window.localStorage.getItem("show_tag_colors") ) {  
var show = window.localStorage.getItem("show_tag_colors");  
if ( show == "1" )  
document.querySelector("html").classList.add("colored-tags");  
}

var static_url = "https://static.fimfiction.net";  
var server_time = new Date(1533727647000);  
var server_time_offset = new Date - server_time;  
try {  
if (typeof performance == "object" && typeof performance.navigation == "object") {  
if(window.performance.navigation.type == PerformanceNavigation.TYPE_NAVIGATE || window.performance.navigation.type == PerformanceNavigation.TYPE_RELOAD)  
window.localStorage.setItem("server_time_offset", server_time_offset);  
else  
server_time_offset = window.localStorage.getItem("server_time_offset") || 0;  
}  
} catch(ex) {}

 

var is_logged_in = false;

var is_mobile = false;

var stylesheetLight = "https://static.fimfiction.net/css/light.css?WxpyZGOw";  
var stylesheetDark = "https://static.fimfiction.net/css/dark.css?9YUhba0M";

var config = {"readerCountURL":"https:\/\/blooming-shelf-2016.herokuapp.com:443","requireCookieConsent":false,"showingAdverts":true};

 

 

 

 

@media all and ( max-width: 700px ) {  
.nav_bar {  
background: rgb(38,76,89);  
}  
}

  
__

 

  


  * __
  * [](https://www.fimfiction.net/)
  * [ Browse __](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories)

Genres
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23romance&order=latest)
    * [Dark](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23dark&order=latest)
    * [Adventure](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23adventure&order=latest)
    * [Comedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23comedy&order=latest)
    * [Drama](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23drama&order=latest)
    * [Horror](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23horror&order=latest)
    * [Mystery](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23mystery&order=latest)
    * [Random](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23random&order=latest)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23sad&order=latest)
    * [Sci-Fi](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23scifi&order=latest)
    * [Slice of Life](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23slice-of-life&order=latest)
    * [Thriller](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23thriller&order=latest)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23tragedy&order=latest)
    * [Alternate Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23alternate-universe&order=latest)
    * [Second Person](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23second-person&order=latest)
    * [Anthro](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23anthro&order=latest)
    * [Crossover](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23crossover&order=latest)
    * [Human](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=%23human&order=latest)

Story Lists
    * [What's Hot?](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?order=heat)
    * [Latest Updates](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?order=updated)
    * [Top - All Time](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?order=top)
    * [Top - Today](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?order=top&q=published:today)
    * [Top - This Week](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?order=top&q=published:week)
    * [Completed](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?q=status:complete&order=latest)
    * [Longest](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?order=words)
    * [Most Viewed](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?order=views)
    * [Most Comments](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?order=comments)

Tag Directory
    * [All Tags](https://www.fimfiction.net/tags)
    * [Popular Tags](https://www.fimfiction.net/tags?sort=stories)
    * [Series](https://www.fimfiction.net/tags/series)
    * [Characters](https://www.fimfiction.net/tags/characters)
Fimfiction
    * [News Archive](https://www.fimfiction.net/news)
    * [FAQ](https://www.fimfiction.net/faq)
    * [Staff](https://www.fimfiction.net/staff)
[ Support us   
Patreon](https://www.fimfiction.net/patreon)

  * Stories __

    * __Stories
    * __Blog Posts
    * __Users
    * __Groups

__
  * [__Login](https://www.fimfiction.net/login)
  * [__Sign Up](https://www.fimfiction.net/register)
  * __
  * __



  * [__Groups](https://www.fimfiction.net/groups)
    * [ __New Groups](https://www.fimfiction.net/groups?order=date_created)
  * [__Settings](https://www.fimfiction.net/manage/local-settings)
    * __View Mature
    * __Night Mode
  * [__Help](https://www.fimfiction.net/faq)
    * [__FAQ](https://www.fimfiction.net/faq)
    * [__Rules](https://www.fimfiction.net/rules)
    * [__BBCode Guide](https://www.fimfiction.net/articles/bbcode)
    * [__Tag information](https://www.fimfiction.net/articles/tag-information)
    * [__Writing Guide](https://www.fimfiction.net/writing-guide)
    * [__Staff](https://www.fimfiction.net/staff)
    * [__Privacy Policy](https://www.fimfiction.net/privacy-policy)
    * [__Cookie Policy](https://www.fimfiction.net/cookies)
    * [__Licenses](https://www.fimfiction.net/articles/licenses)
  * [__Chat](https://www.fimfiction.net/chat)



  


You seem to have javascript disabled, or your browser is failing to execute it properly. Much of Fimfiction's functionality requires javascript so we suggest you turn it on!

  
  


  * Member Since **24th Oct, 2016**
  * online



#  [Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

* * *

I may not be the nicest person around, but I posses enough sympathy to spare some for every person. (spoiler alert: I have a heart)

  * [4Stories](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/stories)
  * [66Blogs](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/blog)
  * [19Followers](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/followers)
  * [11Following](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/following)
  * [__Library](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/library)
  * [__About](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/about)
  * __Mail
  * [__Report](https://www.fimfiction.net/report/user/283997)



[ ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  
[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
  
Joined 24th Oct, 2016 **·**  
Online  
  


  
__

  


  * [__Stories](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/stories)
  * [__Blogs](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/blog)
  * [__Library](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/library)
  * [__Followers](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/followers)
  * [__Following](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/following)
  * [__About](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/about)
  * __Private Message
  * [__Report](https://www.fimfiction.net/report/user/283997)



  * [Stories](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/stories)
  * [Blog](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/blog)
  * [Followers](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/followers)
  * [Following](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free/following)



  


.sidebar-responsive { width: 300px; height: 250px; }  
@media(max-width: 700px) {  
.sidebar-responsive { display:none; }  
.sidebar-responsive-patreon { display:none; }  
}

  


(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

Join our [Patreon](https://www.fimfiction.net/patreon) to remove these adverts!

# Sequels1

  * T[Sombra's Soliloquy](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/361177/sombras-soliloquy)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
The label of villian had stuck firmly. There was no escape for Sombra, haunted by his own past, and his love for the Lunar Princess. 
    * [Alt. Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/alternate-universe)
    * [Luna](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/princess-luna)
    * [King Sombra](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/king-sombra)

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free) **·** 1.7k words **·** 381 views 




* * *

#  Also LikedSimilarAuthor

  * E[Love Conquers All](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/346834/love-conquers-all)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Comedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/comedy)
    * [Drama](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/drama)
Rainbow Dash an Soarin are betrothed. Rainbow dosen't like Soarin at all. Soarin does. Chaos happens. But in the end, Love Conqers All, pun intended 
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [OC](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/original-character)
    * [Other](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/other)
    * [Main 6](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/main-6)

[RandomHumanBeging4112](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/280738/RandomHumanBeging4112) **·** 5.3k words   **·**   __20 __7 **·** 910 views 

  * E[The Rain in the Boom](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/349801/the-rain-in-the-boom)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Comedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/comedy)
    * [Drama](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/drama)
    * [Slice of Life](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/slice-of-life)
Rainbow Dash performes another impressive sonic rainboom when entering the wonderbolts hq, however a certain stallion is more amazed by it then the other bolts. 
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [OC](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/original-character)
    * [Main 6](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/main-6)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)

[Neon_Spirit](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283007/Neon_Spirit) **·** 2.2k words   **·**   __29 __3 **·** 1.3k views 

  * T[Rainbows and love letters](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/344150/rainbows-and-love-letters)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/adventure)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
Sequel to Rainbows and jealousy. Soarin and Rainbow Dash could finaly start their new life together. But then world politics and a possibility of war gets in the way of their love 
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [OC](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/original-character)
    * [Other](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/other)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)

[Flat spin](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/277840/Flat+spin) **·** 28k words   **·**   __30 __6 **·** 947 views 

  * T[Love Connections!](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/349111/love-connections)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Comedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/comedy)
    * [Random](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/random)
When two friends connection gets lost in service, they come together to create something new. 
    * [Human](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/human)
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [Other](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/other)
    * [Main 6](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/main-6)

[singingstarlight](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/278292/singingstarlight) **·** 1.5k words   **·**   __9 __3 **·** 646 views 

  * T[Just A Simple Message...](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/331564/just-a-simple-message)

    * [Equestria Girls](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/equestria-girls)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
    * [Slice of Life](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/slice-of-life)
Ever Since Dash Moved Away From Everything And Everyone She Had. Her Feelings Are Too Strong To Hide.. So... She Tells Soarin How She Feels... 
    * [Alt. Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/alternate-universe)
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)

[RainbowsInReality](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/258468/RainbowsInReality) **·** 1.3k words   **·**   __22 __6 **·** 959 views 

  * T[Sciros](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/347200/sciros)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/adventure)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
Soarin ends up in an alternate universe named Sciros where he's not supposed to exist. His wife doesn't recognize him. What if her love or her hatred was the fate to Soarin's disappearence? 
    * [Alt. Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/alternate-universe)
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [Main 6](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/main-6)

[Sapphire Rose 12](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/278022/Sapphire+Rose+12) **·** 12k words   **·**   __25 __3 **·** 803 views 

  * E[Turbulent Feelings](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/325575/turbulent-feelings)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Comedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/comedy)
    * [Drama](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/drama)
    * [Slice of Life](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/slice-of-life)
A while before Soarin and Rainbow Dash's practices start, they end up having an earlier, abrupt encounter that takes them both to the hospital, where they start to develop feelings for each other that could change the course of their training. 
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Spitfire](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/spitfire)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [Main 6](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/main-6)
    * [Fleetfoot](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/fleetfoot)

[NightSnowflake65](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/254037/NightSnowflake65) **·** 3.9k words   **·**   __34 __3 **·** 1.4k views 

  * E[friendship problem at wonderbolts headquarters](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/382927/friendship-problem-at-wonderbolts-headquarters)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Drama](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/drama)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
    * [Slice of Life](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/slice-of-life)
Pinkie pie and Rarity get send to wonderbolts headquarters to solve a friendship problem. 
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Pinkie](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/pinkie-pie)
    * [Rarity](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rarity)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)

[MidnightShy21](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/298231/MidnightShy21) **·** 1.5k words   **·**   __19 __9 **·** 1.2k views 




  * T[Protecting a Soaring Rainbow](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/198152/protecting-a-soaring-rainbow)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Dark](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/dark)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
    * [Slice of Life](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/slice-of-life)
Rainbow Dash lost her mother when she was young and her father blames her death on Rainbow, he got put in prison and now he's after her! 
    * [Gore](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/gore)
    * [Sex](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sex)
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [Other](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/other)
    * [Main 6](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/main-6)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)

[Aurora Steel](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/172169/Aurora+Steel) **·** 6.9k words   **·**   __95 __21 **·** 2k views 

  * T[What Makes It Stop](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/43684/what-makes-it-stop)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Dark](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/dark)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
    * [Slice of Life](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/slice-of-life)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
What makes the heart stop from longing? How do you fill an emptiness that was once full? 
    * [Sex](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sex)
    * [Gore](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/gore)
    * [Spitfire](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/spitfire)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [OC](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/original-character)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)

[Bass Drop](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/43039/Bass+Drop) **·** 24k words   **·**   __44 __3 **·** 1.3k views 

  * T[Juggernaut](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/38957/juggernaut)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Dark](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/dark)
    * [Adventure](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/adventure)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
When Equestria is in a state of turmoil, Rainbow Dash slowly discovers that she's not who she thinks she is and is plunged into an adventure that will change her life forever as well as question the very virtue she represents, Loyalty. 
    * [Gore](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/gore)
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Spitfire](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/spitfire)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [OC](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/original-character)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)

[Captain Flea609](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/48482/Captain+Flea609) **·** 29k words   **·**   __28 __4 **·** 1.1k views 

  * E[Maybe I'm Dreaming](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/256630/maybe-im-dreaming)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Drama](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/drama)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
    * [Slice of Life](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/slice-of-life)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
How do you feel when someone tell you you should get married with someone you don't know? Maybe you get angry but Rainbow dash acts different. By the way this is Rainbow dash. She loves to be different... 
    * [Alt. Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/alternate-universe)
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [Other](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/other)
    * [Main 6](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/main-6)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)

[Night Flight](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/223772/Night+Flight) **·** 88k words   **·**   __108 __26 **·** 2.6k views 

  * T[Ice Daggers And Lava](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/145866/ice-daggers-and-lava)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Dark](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/dark)
    * [Adventure](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/adventure)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
Two Ponies. One ancient power thought to be gone forever. One mistake. 
    * [Gore](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/gore)
    * [Sex](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sex)
    * [Spitfire](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/spitfire)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [OC](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/original-character)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)
    * [Lightning Dust](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/lightning-dust)

[PinkLemonLimeSprinkles](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/119718/PinkLemonLimeSprinkles) **·** 2.4k words   **·**   __29 __3 **·** 551 views 

  * T[Final Fantasy: Zack's second chance](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/31994/final-fantasy-zacks-second-chance)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/adventure)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
Zack gave his life to save Cloud... he never thought he'd wake up again, let alone on a cloud of all places. 
    * [Gore](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/gore)
    * [Crossover](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/crossover)
    * [Human](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/human)
    * [Spitfire](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/spitfire)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [Other](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/other)
    * [Main 6](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/main-6)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)

[Freelancer](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/27513/Freelancer) **·** 73k words   **·**   __357 __23 **·** 5k views 

  * E[Broken Swords and Battle Scars](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/82237/broken-swords-and-battle-scars)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Dark](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/dark)
    * [Adventure](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/adventure)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
In war-torn Equestria, two pegasi's love blossoms. While the rest of their country is at war, they flee to the Arctic north, and soon find that what they were looking for will take far more than will power to retrieve. 
    * [Alt. Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/alternate-universe)
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Celestia](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/princess-celestia)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [Main 6](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/main-6)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)

[moonblossom131](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/93697/moonblossom131) **·** 17k words   **·**   __46 __1 **·** 1.4k views 

  * T[Happiness and Tears](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/318417/happiness-and-tears)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Drama](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/drama)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
    * [Slice of Life](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/slice-of-life)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
Soarin Skies, adopted son of two rich and famous athletes, is forced to follow family traditions; his father's legacy. Following through all but one, he fails to stop himself from falling for an ordinary village mare; Rainbow Dash. 
    * [Alt. Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/alternate-universe)
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Scootaloo](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/scootaloo)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [OC](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/original-character)
    * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)

[FlaminkoMage](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/245899/FlaminkoMage) **·** 54k words   **·**   __164 __22 **·** 3.6k views 




  * T[Love and Loyalty](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351295/love-and-loyalty)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Dark](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/dark)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
The Crystal War is raging on. Rainbow doesn't know what to do either way. 
    * [Alt. Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/alternate-universe)
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [Other](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/other)

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free) **·** 1.3k words   **·**   __22 __5 **·** 780 views 

  * T[Sombra's Soliloquy](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/361177/sombras-soliloquy)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
The label of villian had stuck firmly. There was no escape for Sombra, haunted by his own past, and his love for the Lunar Princess. 
    * [Alt. Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/alternate-universe)
    * [Luna](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/princess-luna)
    * [King Sombra](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/king-sombra)

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free) **·** 1.7k words **·** 381 views 

  * T[Lucia di Lammermoor](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/403048/lucia-di-lammermoor)

    * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
    * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
    * [Dark](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/dark)
    * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
The daughter of a count, Lucia Fluttershy, thought she would have her happy ending the way she thought it would be. Her brother Zephyr has other plans for her. He manipulates her and her lover and poisons their only comforts for his own gain. 
    * [Sex](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sex)
    * [Gore](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/gore)
    * [Violence](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/violence)
    * [Suicide / Self Harm](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/suicide-self-harm)
    * [Death](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/death)
    * [Crossover](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/crossover)
    * [Alt. Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/alternate-universe)
    * [Fluttershy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/fluttershy)
    * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
    * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
    * [Discord](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/discord)
    * [Zephyr Breeze](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/zephyr-breeze)

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free) **·** 2.6k words **·** 191 views 




* * *

# Featured In 10

  * [Rainbow Dash+Soarin'=<3298 stories **·** 749 members ](https://www.fimfiction.net/group/254/rainbow-dash-soarin3)
  * [SoarinDash465 stories **·** 1,012 members ](https://www.fimfiction.net/group/984/soarindash)
  * [__SoarinDash fans 37 stories **·** 50 members ](https://www.fimfiction.net/group/197509/soarindash-fans)
  * [Rainbow-Soarin'238 stories **·** 291 members ](https://www.fimfiction.net/group/197827/rainbow-soarin)
  * [Straight Shipping3,666 stories **·** 2,526 members ](https://www.fimfiction.net/group/198328/straight-shipping)
  * [SoarinXDashie205 stories **·** 227 members ](https://www.fimfiction.net/group/199109/soarinxdashie)
  * [Soarin' Rainbow Dash59 stories **·** 88 members ](https://www.fimfiction.net/group/204051/soarin-rainbow-dash)
  * [SoarinDash Library280 stories **·** 417 members ](https://www.fimfiction.net/group/205312/soarindash-library)



__View All 10 Groups  


  
__ 21

__ 8

__294

  
[__645](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/stats/351298)  


  
__

  * [__Statistics](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/stats/351298)
  * [__Blog Posts](https://www.fimfiction.net/search/blog-posts?q=story:351298&s=date)
  * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/download/351298/txt)
  * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/download/351298/html)
  * [__Download .epub](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/download/351298/epub)
  * [__Report Story](https://www.fimfiction.net/report/story/351298)



 

[T](https://www.fimfiction.net/stories?content_rating=1)

  
[Life Between Death](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death)  


  * [MLP: FiM](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/mlp-fim)
  * [Sex](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sex)
  * [Gore](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/gore)
  * [Romance](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/romance)
  * [Dark](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/dark)
  * [Sad](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/sad)
  * [Tragedy](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/tragedy)
  * [Alt. Universe](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/alternate-universe)
  * [Rainbow Dash](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/rainbow-dash)
  * [Soarin](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/soarin)
  * [Other](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/other)
  * [Wonderbolts](https://www.fimfiction.net/tag/wonderbolts)



This story is a sequel to [Love and Loyalty](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351295/love-and-loyalty)

* * *

NOTICE: On hiatus until the week starting 25th of september, probably earlier.

There is ZERO sex. The tag is only for suggestive humor. 

This IS a SoarinDash Fanfic. If you don't like my OTP, then don't read this.

Loyalty is the only thing left. But is there love?

Life is lived between the ashes and remains of the fallen, but are these the only horrors that they'll face? Or are there more, only waiting to be discovered? Something more sinster, twisted and evil than anyone could imagine...

__More __Less

  
__Chapters (25)

  * [Chapter 1 - Meetings in Midnight](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/1/life-between-death/chapter-1-meetings-in-midnight) **·** 28th Oct 2016 **·** 1,151 words

1,151 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1017675/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1017675/html)

  * [Chapter 2 - Friends](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/2/life-between-death/chapter-2-friends) **·** 29th Oct 2016 **·** 1,392 words

1,392 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1017973/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1017973/html)

  * 20 chapters hidden. Show

  * [Chapter 3 - Memories](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/3/life-between-death/chapter-3-memories) **·** 4th Nov 2016 **·** 1,164 words

1,164 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1020215/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1020215/html)

  * [Chapter 4 - Search? A Plan?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/4/life-between-death/chapter-4-search-a-plan) **·** 13th Nov 2016 **·** 1,262 words

1,262 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1023423/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1023423/html)

  * [Chapter 5 - Everyone Has Their Issues](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/5/life-between-death/chapter-5-everyone-has-their-issues) **·** 14th Nov 2016 **·** 1,609 words

1,609 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1023910/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1023910/html)

  * [Chapter 6 - One and a Half Truths](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/6/life-between-death/chapter-6-one-and-a-half-truths) **·** 22nd Nov 2016 **·** 1,275 words

1,275 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1026699/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1026699/html)

  * [Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half) **·** 23rd Nov 2016 **·** 585 words

585 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1026906/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1026906/html)

  * [Chapter 7 - Forgiveness](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/8/life-between-death/chapter-7-forgiveness) **·** 27th Nov 2016 **·** 1,339 words

1,339 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1028488/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1028488/html)

  * [Chapter 8 - Alternates](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/9/life-between-death/chapter-8-alternates) **·** 2nd Dec 2016 **·** 1,367 words

1,367 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1030321/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1030321/html)

  * [Chapter 9 - Alternates (Pt. 2)](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/10/life-between-death/chapter-9-alternates-pt-2) **·** 14th Dec 2016 **·** 1,222 words

1,222 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1034566/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1034566/html)

  * [Chapter 10 - Inner Thoughts (Pt.1)](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/11/life-between-death/chapter-10-inner-thoughts-pt1) **·** 15th Dec 2016 **·** 1,161 words

1,161 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1034996/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1034996/html)

  * [Chapter 11 - Inner Thoughts (Pt.2)](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/12/life-between-death/chapter-11-inner-thoughts-pt2) **·** 21st Dec 2016 **·** 1,215 words

1,215 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1037201/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1037201/html)

  * [Chapter 12 - A New Face](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/13/life-between-death/chapter-12-a-new-face) **·** 28th Dec 2016 **·** 1,094 words

1,094 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1039508/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1039508/html)

  * [Chapter 13 - What is the Past?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/14/life-between-death/chapter-13-what-is-the-past) **·** 3rd Jan 2017 **·** 1,112 words

1,112 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1041563/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1041563/html)

  * [Chapter 14 - What is the Present?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/15/life-between-death/chapter-14-what-is-the-present) **·** 18th Jan 2017 **·** 1,310 words

1,310 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1045459/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1045459/html)

  * [Chapter 15 - Is there a Future?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/16/life-between-death/chapter-15-is-there-a-future) **·** 18th Jan 2017 **·** 1,136 words

1,136 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1046624/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1046624/html)

  * [Chapter 16 - Truths and Truths](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/17/life-between-death/chapter-16-truths-and-truths) **·** 11th Feb 2017 **·** 1,175 words

1,175 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1055282/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1055282/html)

  * [Chapter 17 - Stranger to Reality](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/18/life-between-death/chapter-17-stranger-to-reality) **·** 27th Feb 2017 **·** 1,092 words

1,092 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1061302/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1061302/html)

  * [Chapter 18](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/19/life-between-death/chapter-18) **·** 11th Apr 2017 **·** 1,243 words

1,243 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1075524/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1075524/html)

  * [Chapter 19 - Breached](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/20/life-between-death/chapter-19-breached) **·** 4th Jun 2017 **·** 1,022 words

1,022 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1092219/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1092219/html)

  * [Chapter 20 - Twenty](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/21/life-between-death/chapter-20-twenty) **·** 6th Jul 2017 **·** 1,359 words

1,359 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1102458/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1102458/html)

  * [Chapter 21 - Questions and Answers](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/22/life-between-death/chapter-21-questions-and-answers) **·** 2nd Aug 2017 **·** 1,339 words

1,339 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1111353/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1111353/html)

  * [Chapter 22- Confession](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/23/life-between-death/chapter-22-confession) **·** 16th Nov 2017 **·** 1,255 words

1,255 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1145602/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1145602/html)

  * [Chapter 23 - Too good to be true?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/24/life-between-death/chapter-23-too-good-to-be-true) **·** 10th Jan 2018 **·** 1,587 words

1,587 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1163935/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1163935/html)

  * [Chapter 24 - The End?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/25/life-between-death/chapter-24-the-end) **·** 14th Jul 2018 **·** 1,177 words

1,177 

__

    * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1222717/txt)
    * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/chapters/download/1222717/html)




Incomplete

**Published:** Oct 29th, 2016  
  
Download

  * [__Download .txt](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/download/351298/txt)
  * [__Download .html](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/download/351298/html)
  * [__Download .epub](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/download/351298/epub)



  
**30,643** words  


  
__Save Chapter Order  


.ad-story-footer { width: 300px; height: 250px; }  
@media(min-width: 1150px) { .ad-story-footer { width: 728px; height: 90px; } }

 

(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

Join our [Patreon](https://www.fimfiction.net/patreon) to remove these adverts!

  
__Comments ( 294 )  


  


  * __
  * __



  * Viewing **1** \- **50** of **294**
  * __
  * __

    * __Newest First
    * __Oldest First

  * __



[Celestial Script](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274602/Celestial+Script)

  


  
[ Celestial Script ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274602/Celestial+Script)  
[#1](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7680443)  
**·**  
[ Oct 29th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7680443)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 2 - Friends](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/2/life-between-death/chapter-2-friends#comment/7680443) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

*punches like button so hard computer screen shatters*

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#2](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7680990)  
**·**  
[ Oct 30th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7680990)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 2 - Friends](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/2/life-between-death/chapter-2-friends#comment/7680990) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7680443](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7680443)

Thanks! I'm glad you like this!

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#3](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695142)  
**·**  
[ Nov 4th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695142)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 3 - Memories](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/3/life-between-death/chapter-3-memories#comment/7695142) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

No Scootaloo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#4](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695191)  
**·**  
[ Nov 4th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695191)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 3 - Memories](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/3/life-between-death/chapter-3-memories#comment/7695191) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7695142](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695142)

Don't worry, she's not dead.

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#5](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695293)  
**·**  
[ Nov 4th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695293)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 3 - Memories](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/3/life-between-death/chapter-3-memories#comment/7695293) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7695191](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695191) hopefully that will stay the same...

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#6](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695367)  
**·**  
[ Nov 4th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695367)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 3 - Memories](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/3/life-between-death/chapter-3-memories#comment/7695367) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7695293](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695293)

Maybe....maybe not.

[Easy breezey](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)

  


  
[ Easy breezey ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)  
[#7](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695375)  
**·**  
[ Nov 4th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695375)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 3 - Memories](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/3/life-between-death/chapter-3-memories#comment/7695375) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

I smell something fishy up in here!!! that or it's my tuna sandwitch lemme cheak *cheaks lunch box* Nope not my sandwitch oh well

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#8](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695381)  
**·**  
[ Nov 4th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695381)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 3 - Memories](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/3/life-between-death/chapter-3-memories#comment/7695381) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7695375](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695375)

Can you guess what it is? (hint: Cryssssssstalsssssss....)

[Celestial Script](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274602/Celestial+Script)

  


  
[ Celestial Script ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274602/Celestial+Script)  
[#9](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695710)  
**·**  
[ Nov 4th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695710)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 3 - Memories](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/3/life-between-death/chapter-3-memories#comment/7695710) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7695381](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695381)   
OOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! SOMBRA!!!!!!!!!

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#10](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7696562)  
**·**  
[ Nov 4th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7696562)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 3 - Memories](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/3/life-between-death/chapter-3-memories#comment/7696562) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7695710](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7695710)

Perhaps?

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#11](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718212)  
**·**  
[ Nov 13th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718212)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 4 - Search? A Plan?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/4/life-between-death/chapter-4-search-a-plan#comment/7718212) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

Ach... Ahhh... cliff hanger... slowly... killing me! ifjejalbx (my head slamming on the keyboard in a dramatic way)

 

 

 

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#12](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718215)  
**·**  
[ Nov 13th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718215)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 4 - Search? A Plan?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/4/life-between-death/chapter-4-search-a-plan#comment/7718215) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7718212](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718212)

It's all right. The next chapter should be out sometime soon. I'm thinking around three days, sooner the better. Right?

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#13](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718241)  
**·**  
[ Nov 13th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718241)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 4 - Search? A Plan?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/4/life-between-death/chapter-4-search-a-plan#comment/7718241) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7718215](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718215) glad to hear it! I love this story so so much! Thank you oh great author!

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#14](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718268)  
**·**  
[ Nov 13th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718268)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 4 - Search? A Plan?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/4/life-between-death/chapter-4-search-a-plan#comment/7718268) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7718241](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718241)

You love this story???

OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#15](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718311)  
**·**  
[ Nov 13th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718311)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 4 - Search? A Plan?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/4/life-between-death/chapter-4-search-a-plan#comment/7718311) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7718268](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718268) no problem! Thank you so much for the story!

[Easy breezey](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)

  


  
[ Easy breezey ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)  
[#16](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718430)  
**·**  
[ Nov 13th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718430)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 4 - Search? A Plan?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/4/life-between-death/chapter-4-search-a-plan#comment/7718430) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!  
YOU LEFT US ON A CLIFT HANGER!!!!!!! YOU BUCKING SON A BITCH!!!!!!   
But let's be frank here, that was M.E.A.N. oh.....and sorry 4 my language I may or may not have gotten carried away

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#17](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7719741)  
**·**  
[ Nov 14th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7719741)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 4 - Search? A Plan?](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/4/life-between-death/chapter-4-search-a-plan#comment/7719741) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7718430](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718430)

The next chapter should be up by Wednesday. 

And...I'm a female. And I don't have a son. OBVIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK I'M ONLY TWELVE!!!

And yes, I am a monster....

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#18](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7721233)  
**·**  
[ Nov 14th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7721233)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 5 - Everyone Has Their Issues](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/5/life-between-death/chapter-5-everyone-has-their-issues#comment/7721233) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7719741](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7719741)

YASSS IT'S UP!!

*Chicken dance*

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#19](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723543)  
**·**  
[ Nov 15th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723543)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 5 - Everyone Has Their Issues](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/5/life-between-death/chapter-5-everyone-has-their-issues#comment/7723543) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7718430](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7718430)

It's up!

[Easy breezey](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)

  


  
[ Easy breezey ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)  
[#20](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723665)  
**·**  
[ Nov 15th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723665)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 5 - Everyone Has Their Issues](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/5/life-between-death/chapter-5-everyone-has-their-issues#comment/7723665) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7719741](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7719741) I am sooo soory for my language and HEY YOU MY SAME AGE.YIPIE!!!!!! CAN'T WAIT 

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#21](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723696)  
**·**  
[ Nov 15th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723696)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 5 - Everyone Has Their Issues](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/5/life-between-death/chapter-5-everyone-has-their-issues#comment/7723696) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7723665](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723665)

Waaaaiiit...

SO YOU'RE TWELVE AS WELL???

HOOARAY FOR ILLEGAL GOING ON FIMFICTION!!!XD

And enjoy the update!

[Easy breezey](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)

  


  
[ Easy breezey ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)  
[#22](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723924)  
**·**  
[ Nov 15th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723924)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 5 - Everyone Has Their Issues](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/5/life-between-death/chapter-5-everyone-has-their-issues#comment/7723924) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7723696](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723696) I KNOW LOL  
And sweet

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#23](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7724866)  
**·**  
[ Nov 16th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7724866)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 5 - Everyone Has Their Issues](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/5/life-between-death/chapter-5-everyone-has-their-issues#comment/7724866) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7723924](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7723924)

Yeah totally!

[Skyonixx](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/279324/Skyonixx)

  


  
[ Skyonixx ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/279324/Skyonixx)  
[#24](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7740683)  
**·**  
[ Nov 22nd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7740683)  
**·**  
  
1 __  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 - One and a Half Truths](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/6/life-between-death/chapter-6-one-and-a-half-truths#comment/7740683) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

that cliff hanger....

[Easy breezey](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)

  


  
[ Easy breezey ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)  
[#25](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7740898)  
**·**  
[ Nov 22nd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7740898)  
**·**  
  
1 __  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 - One and a Half Truths](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/6/life-between-death/chapter-6-one-and-a-half-truths#comment/7740898) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

THE HELL!!!! Let me guess she is Dash's daughter..

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#26](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7741452)  
**·**  
[ Nov 22nd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7741452)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 - One and a Half Truths](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/6/life-between-death/chapter-6-one-and-a-half-truths#comment/7741452) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7740898](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7740898) As soon as you mentioned that, my face did a pinkie pie: 

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#27](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742018)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742018)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 - One and a Half Truths](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/6/life-between-death/chapter-6-one-and-a-half-truths#comment/7742018) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7740898](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7740898)

Maybe...........

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#28](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742021)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742021)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 - One and a Half Truths](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/6/life-between-death/chapter-6-one-and-a-half-truths#comment/7742021) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7741452](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7741452)

PINKIE PIE!!! EVERYPONY DO A PINKIE PIE!!!!

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#29](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742024)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742024)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 - One and a Half Truths](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/6/life-between-death/chapter-6-one-and-a-half-truths#comment/7742024) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7742021](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742021) Yay!................... my face hurts now.

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#30](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742029)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742029)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 - One and a Half Truths](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/6/life-between-death/chapter-6-one-and-a-half-truths#comment/7742029) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7742024](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742024)

Doing this in class DOES NOT help 

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#31](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742034)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742034)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 - One and a Half Truths](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/6/life-between-death/chapter-6-one-and-a-half-truths#comment/7742034) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7742029](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742029) my teacher would've said if I had ever done that: "hey... I think Frothy's on acid."

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#32](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742063)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742063)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7742063) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7742034](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742034)

Nope, you may be on acid, but I'm on MEDS!!!! FULL MEDS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

(BTW I'm smiling like Pinkamena right now XD)

[MonBom](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/277493/MonBom)

  


  
[ MonBom ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/277493/MonBom)  
[#33](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742259)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742259)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7742259) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

ok... this is so exciting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
buuuuuuuut I gonna stay here... just reading... like a li'l good child 

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#34](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742404)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742404)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7742404) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7742259](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742259)

:)

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#35](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742884)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742884)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7742884) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

Ahhhhhhdkfbkdosnajkw. So awesome I lost control of my fingers on the keyboard. what happens next can't wait for your next update!

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#36](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742928)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742928)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7742928) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7742884](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742884)

Just remember, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!!!!

[Easy breezey](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)

  


  
[ Easy breezey ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)  
[#37](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7743169)  
**·**  
[ Nov 23rd, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7743169)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7743169) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7742018](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7742018) You know I'm right mister or miss IDK  
Edit:Just finished reading the chap and I found this 

> “Rainbow is not your sister. She is, in fact, you mother. Your birth mother.”

I KNEW IT!!!!SOMBODY GIVE A PRIZE!!!!No seriusly somebody a cookie pls!

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#38](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7744336)  
**·**  
[ Nov 24th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7744336)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7744336) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7743169](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7743169)

A cookie for everypony!

Oh yeah, I'm a miss.

And I know. Overused plot. But hey, I have something planned later on that will only work well IF Rainbow is in fact Scootaloo's mom.

[Easy breezey](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)

  


  
[ Easy breezey ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)  
[#39](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7745479)  
**·**  
[ Nov 24th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7745479)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7745479) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7744336](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7744336) No I actually support the idea of Rainbow being scootaloo's mom and YEAH!!!!!!

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#40](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7746389)  
**·**  
[ Nov 25th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7746389)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7746389) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7745479](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7745479)

YEAH!!! EVERYPONY!!!!!!!!!!!

[Easy breezey](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)

  


  
[ Easy breezey ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)  
[#41](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7747566)  
**·**  
[ Nov 25th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7747566)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7747566) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7746389](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7746389) Hey can I know when's ur b day mine's Jan.8 1;00pm

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#42](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7748369)  
**·**  
[ Nov 26th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7748369)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7748369) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7747566](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7747566)

February 21st

Which means that I'm younger than you

[Easy breezey](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)

  


  
[ Easy breezey ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)  
[#43](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7749311)  
**·**  
[ Nov 26th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7749311)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 6 ½ – The Other Half](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/7/life-between-death/chapter-6-the-other-half#comment/7749311) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7748369](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7748369) by only a few... 1 month no biggie but still I'M OLDER THAN YOU!!!!! Hahaha lolz

[Dusk_Writer](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/217821/Dusk_Writer)

  


  
[ Dusk_Writer ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/217821/Dusk_Writer)  
[#44](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7751831)  
**·**  
[ Nov 27th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7751831)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 7 - Forgiveness](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/8/life-between-death/chapter-7-forgiveness#comment/7751831) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

This really shows the gravity of the situation and how difficult love can be during the war. Great job!

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#45](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7751953)  
**·**  
[ Nov 27th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7751953)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 7 - Forgiveness](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/8/life-between-death/chapter-7-forgiveness#comment/7751953) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

I'm crying so much right now. The emotion in this chapter is amazing!

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#46](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7753095)  
**·**  
[ Nov 27th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7753095)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 7 - Forgiveness](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/8/life-between-death/chapter-7-forgiveness#comment/7753095) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7751831](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7751831)

thanks!

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#47](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7753097)  
**·**  
[ Nov 27th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7753097)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 7 - Forgiveness](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/8/life-between-death/chapter-7-forgiveness#comment/7753097) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7751953](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7751953)

I'm glad that I'm not an emotionless robot after all because I can write feelings! Yay!

(because everyone compares me to a programmed robot XD)

[Frothy](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)

  


  
[ Frothy ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/255839/Frothy)  
[#48](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7753216)  
**·**  
[ Nov 28th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7753216)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 7 - Forgiveness](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/8/life-between-death/chapter-7-forgiveness#comment/7753216) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7753097](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7753097) haha!

EMOTION DETECTED... EMOTION DETECTED...

[Gallop Free](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)

  


  
[ Gallop Free ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283997/Gallop+Free)  
[#49](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7754412)  
**·**  
[ Nov 28th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7754412)  
**·**  
  
1 __  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 7 - Forgiveness](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/8/life-between-death/chapter-7-forgiveness#comment/7754412) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

[7753216](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7753216)

CANNOT FUNCTION>>>>>>BOT CANNOT FUNCTION

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

[Easy breezey](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)

  


  
[ Easy breezey ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/274783/Easy+breezey)  
[#50](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7754564)  
**·**  
[ Nov 28th, 2016](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/life-between-death#comment/7754564)  
**·**  
  
__  
**·**  
__  
  
**·**  
  
[Chapter 7 - Forgiveness](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/351298/8/life-between-death/chapter-7-forgiveness#comment/7754564) **·**  
  
  


__ Reply

So.much.fluff *gasp* I .can't.breath*gasp* sombody.help.me.... *falls to the ground*

  * __
  * __



  * Viewing **1** \- **50** of **294**
  * __
  * __

    * __Newest First
    * __Oldest First

  * __



[__Login or register to comment](https://www.fimfiction.net/login)  


.main-responsive { width: 300px; height: 250px; }  
@media(min-width: 800px) { .main-responsive { width: 728px; height: 90px; } }

Join our [Patreon](https://www.fimfiction.net/patreon) to remove these adverts!

# Stats

Page generated in 0.042 seconds   
Total duration    
1,026 users online   
494,262 hits today, 1,688,259 yesterday 

[• Site Statistics](https://www.fimfiction.net/statistics)

# FIMFiction

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanfiction   
Designed and coded by [knighty](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/1/knighty) & [Xaquseg](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/11771/Xaquseg) \- © 2011-2018 

[• Privacy](https://www.fimfiction.net/privacy-policy)   
[• Cookies](https://www.fimfiction.net/cookies)   
[• Staff](https://www.fimfiction.net/staff)   
[• Licenses](https://www.fimfiction.net/licenses)

# Follow & Support Us

[ Support us   
Patreon ](https://www.fimfiction.net/patreon) [ Chat!   
Discord ](https://www.fimfiction.net/discord) [__ Follow us   
Twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/fimfiction)

MLP: Friendship is Magic® - © 2018 Hasbro Inc.®   
Fimfiction is in no way affiliated with or endorsed by Hasbro Inc.® 

  



End file.
